heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Exploit a Creature
In many stories, there comes a time when the villain is intent on using a creature (usually an animal, dinosaur or monster) for his/her own evil intentions, which subsequently leads to his/her downfall. In other words, the villain learns the hard way that you should never exploit a creature or send one to do a person's job. For instance, the villain initially planned on using an animal in his circus to line his own pockets, abused his own pets, or plotted to use a monster or dinosaur as a superweapon. The aforementioned villains can range from mad scientists, ringmasters, and poachers to the hero's owner, smugglers, and even an alpha male animal using his pack for his own gains. This usually happens when the creature gets its, his or her revenge on the villain for this purpose. Simply put, usually in the climax, the antagonist gets his/her comeuppance, especially when being defeated and/or killed at the hands (in this case, paws, claws or jaws) of the creature he/she exploited. In other cases, the exploited creature can attack the villain to save him/herself or protect someone he/she loves. Examples * Dennis Nedry, Peter Ludlow, Vic Hoskins, and Eli Mills learn the hard way that cloning dinosaurs isn't a good idea. In other words, they are intent on exploiting dinosaurs for either profit or worse, staple for bioweapons, but this eventually leads to their demise. * Scar was intent on using the hyenas in his plan to take over Pride Rock, but he crossed the line by betraying them, leading them to turn against him. * Sloan and Bree Blackburn plotted to scare a herd of elephants into running into an electric fence, but after Eliza saved them, the said animals get their revenge, turning the poachers over to the police. * Claire Wyden lured George, Ralph and Lizzy into Chicago, intent on killing them and endangering the city in the process, but this eventually led to her downfall when Davis Okoye and Kate Caldwell tricked her into becoming George's lunch. * August Rosenbluth abused Rosie the elephant for his circus, but she eventually defeated him by killing him with a metal post. * Colonel Richard Strickland was initially intent on exploiting the Asset for his own selfish gains, but the latter eventually turns against him in the end to save Elisa and himself. * When Norman Snively tries to call Buddy to him by using the newspaper he often uses to hit him with, Buddy finally gets his revenge and runs back to Josh Framm. * Preston Packard is killed at the hands of King Kong, whom he was intent on bringing down. * Brad Spoylt makes the mistake of stealing one of the Chubbchubbs for himself, but the latter attacks him, leading him to admit his wrongdoings to a crowd. * Corrupted executives of Umbrella Corporation had responsible for exploiting innocent lives as part of experiments in creating perfect bioweapons which not only led to their demise, but also resulted their creations, B.O.W.s, ended up sold at black market or causing disastrous outbreaks. As result, remnants of the company formed Blue Umbrella to set right what went wrong. * Tobias Beckett getting killed by Han Solo for he was intent on make a profit unsold coaxium and forced Chewbacca to go with him as a hostage. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Villains